My Idiot Husband
by pandapanda96
Summary: SeungJo snapps on Hani once again... How will she handle it this time? Heartbreak, tears and pain. Yet, she still loves him to the fullest. When will he ever learn?


_**Disclaimer! Just thought about this after I re-watched the series… : ) Enjoy ~!(btw, this is not a continuation of any of my other stories ^_^ I`ll get to those later hehe.)**_

**My Idiot Husband. **

"Just shut up already! All you do is talk, talk, talk. You`re making my ears bleed!"

Astonished, Hani closed her slightly opened mouth. All she wanted to know was how his day was. Maybe it wasn't a good one… Holding in the tears, she bit her lip and looked out the car window.

***HANI POV***

When we arrived home, dinner was set on the table. Without saying a word, SeungJo blew past me and headed up the stairs. I didn't want to look at him. I didn't want to talk to him. I didn't want to talk to anyone… But, I guess for now I`ll have to fake it.

"Hani-ah! How was work?" Mother asked, placing spoons on the table.

I smiled as I always did when I heard her sweet voice. "It was alright.. Just a bit busier than usual."

"Ah I see.. Well! Get cleaned up and come down to eat, alright?"

I nodded and headed up the stairs to the room. I tried not to look at him.. But my eyes glanced there anyways as he changed his clothes. It was obvious he was ignoring me.

"Jerk." I thought.

"What did I do to him? That's right. Nothing. I did **nothing.** He`s just being a jerk. What if I had a bad day too. Huh?! All he does is make it worse. What kind of husband does that!? I try to be nice, and I get yelled at. I open my mouth ONCE to speak, and suddenly I make his ears bleed. I ask one single question, and I always 'talk, talk, talk'?! I don't get it. I don't get **him.**"

My nose tingles and my eyes water up. I know what`s coming… Walking to the closet, I grab my change of clothes and leave for the bathroom, making sure to slam the door on my way out.

"Idiot. I hate you."

Again, my thoughts flow through my mind as the tears stream down my face. Freely this time. Putting the shower on its warmer setting, I bend down and hug my knees to my chest. My sobs, I try to hold in. But the harder I cry, the more noise I can`t control.

"Why does he have to be so cold?! It` s not only him who has bad days. Why is he so inconsiderate?! The one person I can trust most, the one I feel most comfortable with, the one person I can only open up to whenever I want... Shuts me out, just like that. **It hurts. **Maybe I am annoying like he says. Maybe I do talk too much. But he still married me. If he knew how I was, then why`d he do it."

The sadness I feel splits into anger and frustration, tears melting into the warm water sliding down my cheeks..

"He should've chosen someone else. Someone who`s pretty. Smart. Cooks good. Won`t annoy him or talk too much. A better wife. I am nothing. I am useless…"

More tears spill as the pain sinks in. Digging my nails deeper into my arm, I sit there in silence while my sobs die down.

After getting dressed, I look at my puffy pink eyes in the mirror. Sighing, I walk out of the bathroom and head to the bedroom.

"Oh Hani. Are you coming down to eat or not" I hear EunJo ask from beind.

Not wanting him to see my face, I look down and reply a soft, "I`ll eat later. Thanks."

"You okay?" I hear him say in a softer tone as his footsteps come closer to me.

"Yeah. I`m fine. Thank you…" I try shuffling closer to my door, but I feel him tap on my shoulder.

He sighed. "You don't have to hide it from me. I heard you crying in there…"

I look up at him, our eyes meeting.

"No. He `s downstairs eating. No one else heard.." He assured me, answering the question in my head.

I gave him my best smile. "Thank you. Oh.. And please tell mom that I`ll be eating later."

He nodded and walked down the stairs, the smile still left on my face. "If only your brother had a side like yours…" I whisper under my breath.

Going to the room, I sit on the bed, contemplating on what to do to pass time. Hearing the familiar footsteps coming down the hallway, I crawl under the covers and face the wall. I hear the door swing open as SeungJo steps inside. Glancing up at the wall, the clock reads '9:54PM'.

Still, I didn't want to see him.

I didn't want him to see me.

I`m safe under my blanket.

I feel him sit on the bed, and hear his book open. My eyes slowly close and I begin to wait.

*11:37 PM*

I hear SeungJo`s patterned breathing as I crawl out of bed. I look over at him, and thankfully he isn`t facing me. I walk carefully to the door and then down the stairs. Around the corner, I spot EunJo on the couch watching TV.

"Mom left food for you in the fridge." he tells me, without breaking contact with the screen.

I shuffle his hair as I pass by. 'Food… Food. I love you so much.'

I eat in silence and look around me, sighing. Finishing up, I hear SeungJo heading down the stairs. Trying to avoid him, I get up and wash my plate. Just as he walked in, I walked out.

He looked at me.

I know he did. I could feel it…

Walking back up the stairs, I wash up before getting back into bed.

I curl into the ball form I had been in earlier and cover my head with the sheets. Facing the wall, I look out the window and watch the snow slowly fall. My mind goes blank for a while, not noticing anything. Not even the new weight on the bed that`s been added on.

"Hani…" I hear SeungJo call.

I squeeze my eyes shut tight and pay no attention.

Again, "Oh. Ha. Ni."

I do not reply.

He sighed. "Talk to me. Please."

*Silence….*

"Yah!"

Giving in, I finally reply. "What."

I was shocked at my tone. It wasn't like me. It sounded so cold… But I don't care. He deserves it..

I felt the weight shift as he made his way into the covers. Placing his hand on my shoulders, he breaths in.

"About today… I`m sorry. I know I shouldn't have snapped at you the way I did. I was stupid. I was… Just irritated from work. You know?"

Anger shot through my veins. "Yeah. I know. But what about me. What if I had a bad day too, huh? Or in fact, a bad WEEK. Not just you. I wanted to talk today. Just get everything off of my chest and have a relaxed conversation. But NO. This is how it turned out…" I took a deep breath and pulled the covers closer to me.

Sitting in silence for a while, I still noticed his hand on my shoulder. I shift my body forward, making his hand drop as I wiggle further away from him.

"You`re that mad? That you don't even want me to touch you? That you don't even want to look at me?" The pain was noticeable in his voice.

The tears fell through my closed eyes. "I`m going to sleep. Night."

"Hani. Look at me."

"I said GOOD NIGHT." I wonder how pink my eyes are now… Stupid pillow is all wet.

"yah! Look at me! Please.."

Giving up, I sit up fast and glare at him. Our eyes meet and his widens as he sees my tears.

"What! What do you want!?" I say angrily, trying to keep my voice down.

He stares at me, shocked. "You`re crying… Why?"

My hands curl up into fists. "I`m looking at you. Can I go to sleep now?"

"No." he says. Reaching for my hand.

I feel his warm hand rest on mines and I look away.

"Stupid. You`re such an idiot. I`m married to an idiot." I think to myself

"I`m sorry.. I hurt you. Again. I`m sorry… Times like these, I wish I was a better husband for you. But I don't know how to be. I can`t control my tongue.. As you can tell."

*Silence…*

I break the slight eye contact that we had and look out the window.

"How about we call in tomorrow. Just you and me. All day. Hmm?"  
I look at him. I wonder if I should let him off the hook this easy. But I can`t hold anything against him. I just can`t…

I look away again. "No. I have to go in tomorrow."

"I know you`re still mad and sad. But please forgive me. Please. I love you.."

Looking at our hands, I sigh. ""I forgive you. Can I sleep now?"

"No."

I look up at him questioningly.

He points to his lips. "Kiss me first."

I roll my eyes then lean in to give him a small peck on the lips. I pull away, but he wraps his arms tightly around my waist, pulling me closer.

"I`m Sorry Hani.. I love you. Don't ever forget that."

Giving in fully, I wrap my arms around his neck and lean my head on his shoulder. "It`s alright… You had a bad day."

I feel him play with my hair. "That's a stupid excuse. I`m just an idiot. Your husband is an idiot…"

I smirk. "Yeah. He is sometimes… But he`s my idiot. And I love him.."

He lets go of me and I pull away to look at him. Placing his hand on my cheek, he rubs where the tear stains were left.

"Please. Don't cry anymore…"

I look down. "I won`t.."

Leaning in, he presses his lips to mine. Missing the feeling, I melt into him and kiss him in return. A few minutes later, we pull away and lay back down. He turns to his side and drapes his arm across my tummy, caressing my waist. I scoot into his embrace and lean my head against his chest.

I smile and look up at him, only to find him staring already. He bends his neck and kisses the tip of my nose..

"You`re cute Oh Hani."

I glare at him. "It`s BEAK Hani…"

He chuckles as I close my eyes. "Good night then, BEAK Hani. Sweet dreams."

Drifting off to sleep, feeling his warmth around me…

I love it.

I love him.

I love my idiot husband…

**I hope you enjoyed reading! & thank you for your time! : ) **


End file.
